


Fifth Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, cuteness, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: It's snowing in Walford and Callum's just a little bit excited. Chaos ensures as a snowball fight breaks out.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Fifth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Thank you once again for all the comments and love on this series! This is definitely my favourite that I've written so far hopefully you enjoy it!!
> 
> Not Beta'd - All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter - @mightbeababygay
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Come on!” Callum shouted as he flung the car lot door open, startling Ben out of his chair, limbs flailing. 

“Fuckin’ hell. Where’s the fire?” Ben clutched at his shirt over his heart, setting himself right in the chair as he stared over at Callum, breath laboured.

“Come on.” Callum repeated, grin on his face only adding to Ben’s confusion as the taller man walked over. He grabbed at his wrists, pulling him up to his feet. 

“What’s going on?” Ben asked cautiously, hesitantly letting himself be dragged up from the chair. “Where are you taking me? I know I said I’d help you with your training but kidnapping is supposed to be left to the bad guys. Not the coppers.”

“It’s snowing, you idiot!” Callum laughed happily, pulling Ben out of the portacabin, making sure to shut the door behind them. He didn’t need the snow making the cabin damp - he’d never hear the end of Ben’s whining.

Ben raised his eyebrows as he took in the scene in front of him. It had definitely been snowing (it still was, if the cold, uncomfortable sensation of snowflakes splattering against his face was anything to go by). There was a thick blanket of snow covering the entire square, as far as his eye could see. 

The loud crunch of his boots pressing into the snow blanket filled the air along with the echoes of people shouting, having fun along with the daily bustle of everyday life in East London.

Somehow, Ben had managed to miss it the whole lot. Obviously, his paperwork had been thrilling enough that he hadn’t even looked up out of the tiny window. He most definitely had not been napping. 

His first thought went to Lexi, whether she too was enjoying the snow or stuck in the classroom. She'd been asking if it was going to snow for days, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his daughter knowing that she was missing out. All he could hope was that the school was nice enough to let them out for a bit - or that the snow stuck around long enough for when she came home. 

“What the hell?!” He shouted, having been hit in the side of the head by a snowball, the splattered ice dripping down his already-stinging face from the cold. 

“Stop moping!” Callum called out in response from where he'd rushed away down the road away from Ben, second snowball already forming in his hand. 

“I'm going to kill you!” Ben couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve before grabbing handfuls of snow. He barely had time to form a nice neat ball before he was being pelted with another one, hitting him on the arm, causing him to drop the snow. 

He huffed out a cold, visible breath, snowflakes catching in his eyelashes and blurring his vision. But that didn’t matter. Ben was the worst when it came to losing, even if it was something as simple as a snowball fight and he was determined not to lose this.

Crouching behind one of the cars parked on the side of the street, Ben wiped at his eyes to clear his sight. Ignoring the setting numbness in his fingers (and toes), he set to work, rolling as many snowballs as he could. 

“Ben.” Callum taunted, voice closer as he crept towards his hiding place, armed with his own snowball.

Holding his breath, Ben remained silent as he counted back from ten, waiting for Callum to advance closer before he (successfully) threw his first snowball. Dashing away from the car, he barely remembered to grab a handful of his pre-made snowballs as he ran around to the other side. 

Narrowly catching himself on the car before he slipped, Ben ran through the streets, a wide grin on his face. He paused once he’d made it through the market, catching his breath as Callum stalked towards him. 

Now that they were in a more populated area, Ben was at an advantage. There was no way Callum would be throwing snowballs when he could accidentally hit someone other than Ben. Whereas, Ben wasn’t that bothered. 

He lobbed the first one, wincing as it barely missed Kush before splatting down at Callum’s feet. Not wasting any time, Ben quickly threw the second one, giving a triumphant shout, fist raised in the air, as it hit Callum in the chest.

Ignoring the onlookers, some amused but mostly annoyed, Ben stumbled forwards - now out of snowballs. He’d decided to take his chances in being able to dodge Callum to get back to his pile of snowballs behind the car. 

“Callum…” Ben warned as they now stood face to face, the taller man with a wide grin on his face, hand full of snow. 

“Ben.” Callum answered in response, breath visible in the cold air. 

The two of them stood their, facing one another as they waited for one of them to make the first move.

Eyes flicking around, Ben tried to work out the safest way through without Callum catching him. He nudged forward hesitantly, focused intently on his boyfriend. Noticing a break in the crowd of shoppers, Ben took his chance, bolting past Callum.

Clearly, luck wasn’t on that side that day as Callum easily grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into his chest, Ben’s damp back pressed against it. 

“Fuck,” Ben squirmed, trying to free himself from Callum’s tight grip. “Babe, please. Come on, this ain’t fair!” He tried to protest. 

Callum paused for a second, wide smile on his face. “Please, what?” 

“Whatever you’re about to do, don’t.” Ben winced, trying to shove at Callum to break the hold he had on him. “No, no, Callum!” He cried out as the taller man’s hand (full with snow) crept closer to the collar of his coat before shoving the snow down his back. 

Ben gasped as the shiver tore through his body, spine tense as he pulled his damp clothes away from his skin, shaking it in a futile attempt to get the snow out.

Huffing when he realised it wasn’t going to help, the cold already having taken over his body, he set off back in the direction Callum had run to.

“Callum!” Ben shouted, briefly bending down to scoop a handful of snow, forming it into a perfect ball, the cold turning his fingers red. 

Smirking when he spotted the older man attempting to creep through the middle of the square, behind a bush. Ben took his chances to advance, lobbing the snowball the second Callum appeared from behind it.

“Ow!” Callum grumbled - more so at being caught than from the impact. 

“Come on!” Ben laughed at his pettiness “I thought you loved my balls!” He teased as he stalked forward, pausing to grab more snow, eyes never leaving Callum’s. 

Gulping as he saw Ben creeping closer, Callum attempted to run away, only to slip and land on his back.

Dropping the snow in his hand, Ben slapped his hand across his mouth in shock - and as an attempt to hold the laughter in. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, stepping beside Callum where he was laid out across the ground, a giggle slipping passed his lips. 

“You did that on purpose!” Callum whined, breathing heavy from the shock as he stared up at his boyfriend. 

Peering over Callum with a wide grin on his face, Ben gave an innocent shrug. “That was all on you, babe.” He chuckled. 

“Truce?” Begged Callum, holding his hand out for Ben to help him up.

“Uh, no. I don’t think so, I definitely won that.”

Upon hearing those words, Callum scoffed before pulling Ben down with him, groaning at the impact of his smaller body on his.

“What the hell was that for?” Ben exclaimed, shuffling so he was comfortably on top of Callum. “If you wanted a bit of rough, you could’ve asked. Didn’t need to drag me down into the gutter with ya.”

“That’s-,” Callum paused, bopping Ben on his red, cold nose with his finger. “Because you couldn’t just let me win. Even though I definitely did.”

“How? There’s no way you won!”

“How many snowballs did I hit you with? Five? Six? And you-,”

“That was only because you caught me off guard! The first two didn’t count.” Ben grumbled, ignoring the dampness seeping through his jeans.

“They all count!” Callum laughed, hands resting on Ben’s hips.

“On whose orders?”

“Mine.” Callum smirked.

“Well of course you’re gonna win then, ain’t ya? If you’re the bloody referee as well!” Ben waved his hands in the air.

“It’s very simple, Ben! How many times did I get hit? Five times. How many did you? Six? Seven? Not including the one I dumped down your shirt.”

“This is bullshit.” Ben continued to sulk. 

Callum barked out a laugh, hands coming to cup Ben’s cheeks, guiding their lips together in a gentle, warming kiss.

“What do I get as my prize then?” Callum murmured against his lips, stealing another kiss. 

“Anything.” Ben tangled his hands into Callum’s hair, tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

Callum couldn’t help the soft moan that fell from his lips as their tongues connected - the two of them making out like teenagers on the ground. “I got an idea.”

“Yeah?” Ben skin cheered up, smirk wide on his face as he leaned back up, fingertips running over the length of his chest.

“Come on.” Callum tapped Ben’s arse as he clambered off of him, himself quickly following behind. He took Ben’s hand, dragging him in front of the bench before stopping him. 

“...the house is in the other direction, Callum.”

Chuckling, Callum shook his head as he halted them. “Get on the bench.” 

“What? Callum, have you lost your mind?” Ben asked, confusion clear in his voice as he looked around. People were pretending to get on with their days - even though they were watching the two of them curiously.

“Stand on the bench. Come on, it’s my prize. You can’t deny me.”

Giving Callum one last look as if he was acting crazy (which he definitely was), Ben did as he’d been ordered and clambered up to stand on the bench with the help of his boyfriend. 

“What now?” He huffed, folding his arms in front of him defensively as more people stopped to watch.

Rolling his eyes at Ben’s attitude, Callum pulled at his arms until they were unfolded. “Stop sulking.”

“Maybe if you told me what was going on?” Ben prompted.

“Maybe I just wanted to see you from a different angle.” Callum grinned, squeezing at his hands. 

“Great, height jokes now. Is there anything else you’d like to add? Or can I get down?”

“Stop being so miserable!” Callum laughed, whacking Ben playfully. “You look good up there. Hair bristling in the wind, snow falling around you as the sun starts to set - God like, some would say.”

“Not these people, that’s for sure.” Ben snorted, head nodding towards the crowd that was forming. “Now is you’ve finished your poetry, can I get down? It’s cold.”

Smirk widening, Callum pulled out his phone, pressing play of his slow, romantic playlist before dropping down to one knee. 

“No.” Ben shook his head quickly, flushing red in embarrassment. “Get back up! People will think you’re marrying me, you idiot!” He hissed. 

“Ben Mitchell, love of my life.” Callum giggled, holding his hands out towards Ben. “Will you have this dance?”

“I don’t dance.” Ben shook his head once more, rolling his eyes at the gasps from the crowd. Like he’d actually say no to marry this man - this idiot - in front of him.

“I’ve seen you dance plenty of times.”

“Yeah, with my daughter. Not in front of the whole fuckin’ cavalry over there.” 

“This is my prize, you’ve got to. Please?” Callum pouted, expression perfected from hanging out with Lexi.

“If I say yes can I get down?” 

“Obviously, we can’t both dance up there.” He teased, still on his knees with his hand outstretched. 

Rolling his eyes, Ben stepped down from the bench, taking Callum’s hand. “One dance. That’s it.” Wiping more snow from his eyelashes, Ben then slid his arms around Callum’s shoulders with a playful huff. “Can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

“It ain’t that bad.” Callum laughed, arms wrapped around the shorter man’s waist. “It’s just dancing.”

“With everyone watching.” Ben added on, resting his head on Callum’s chest as the two of them swayed. 

“Since when did you care what people thought?”

“I’ve just a reputation to uphold, you know.” Ben tutted sassily, cold fingertips coming up to brush the snowflakes that landed on Callum’s cheek. “Besides, this ain’t even real dancing.”

Grinning, Callum grabbed at Ben, twirling him around. “Is that better for you?” He asked, the pair of them stumbling in this ice with a cry of laughter. 

“Why couldn’t you just take me dancing if you wanted to?” Ben gasped, clutching at Callum so he didn’t fall.

“It’s snowing, Ben! This is romantic. Stop ruining it.” Callum teased, dipping the younger man playfully.

“This is only going to end up with us in A and E with broken bones!” He let out an inhuman noise. 

“God you’re cranky when you’re cold.” Callum placed Ben back upright, pulling him flush against his body. 

“I’m in a suit and a thin coat, what do you expect?” Ben smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“For you to be a mature adult and wear weather-appropriate clothing?” Callum gave a small shrug, nudging their red noses against one another’s. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ben connected their lips in a light kiss. “Besides, we’re gonna be building a snowman all night with Lex, we may as well get used to it.”

Callum hummed, pecking Ben’s mouth once more. “I’ve never built a snowman. ‘S gonna be fun.” He confessed. 

Ben couldn’t help the small sigh that fell from his lips as the sadness overtook him. It wasn’t fair that Callum hadn’t got to enjoy Christmas before. Of course, Ben’s childhood hadn’t exactly been a bed of roses, but Christmas was for family time and if anything, Phil Mitchell was a stickler for family. 

“It’s going to be the best snowman Walford’s ever seen.” He promised, sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is up Wednesday featuring Winter Wonderland!


End file.
